1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental pet apparel, and particularly to a slipcover for dog collars for the purpose of decorating the collar with a fabric cover that slides onto and off the collar for easy installation and removal. The slipcover covers the entire collar, except for the buckle, and may be furnished in a variety of ornamental designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is widespread fondness for personal pets, particularly for one of the most commonly owned household pets, the dog. Some pet owners adorn their beloved pets in decorative apparel, such as booties, bow ties, and dog-coats. A stylish dog's attire, with the dog's appearance, with the owner's clothing and appearance, or that simply provides a more decorative look than traditional leather dog collars would constitute a useful addition to the dog owner's options for adorning his or her valued companion.
However, to be of value a cover for a dog collar should be stably attached to the collar so that the desired placement is maintained through the dog's everyday activities. There is a need for a collar cover that may be used to decorate a dog collar, that may be used with different sized collars and different sized animal necks, that can be worn by the dog without needing constant adjustment during the course of the day, and that does not detract from the aesthetic value of the cover. While there are some collar covers addressing one or two of these issues, none address them all. Some do not cover the collar as completely as possible for maximum ornamental effect. Others serve an additional functional purpose, which inadvertently detracts from the aesthetic value of the cover. Still others are not adequately fixed to the dog collar, resulting in unintended shifting, twisting or bunching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,698, issued Mar. 9, 1999 to J. Lyell, describes a collar cover comprising an elongated rectangular section of pliable material folded over and attached longitudinally to form a cylindrical sleeve, preferably attached by a continuous hook and loop fastener strip along the opposing sides of the rectangular material. An ornamental figure is attached to the outside of the cylindrical sleeve by a hook and loop fastener. The collar is passed through the cylindrical sleeve and the buckle is exposed through the ends and attached in the normal fashion to secure the collar and cylindrical cover.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,803, issued May 5, 1992 to Dunham et al., describes a padded sleeve comprised of an elongated rectangular member, which folds over and attaches to form a cylindrical member. The cylindrical member has inner pockets that may be used for holding pet pesticides or deodorizing materials. The cylindrical member is folded over the collar, leaving the buckle exposed to fasten in the normal fashion to attach the collar and the sleeve to the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,511, issued May 12, 1981 to H. Muench, describes a fabric cover comprising a strip of fabric with loops attached to its inner side for receiving the collar. The ends have ribbons or ties which may be tied together in a bow, or a knot entwined in or in front of the collar's buckle to secure the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,322, issued Feb. 27, 1979 to M. Evans, describes a protective strip to be placed between an insecticidal collar and the animal's skin to prevent contact between the insecticide and the skin. As it is designed to protect the animal's skin from the inside, the protective strip does not cover the outside of the collar. Most of the collar is visible, except for the portions covered by the loops that attach the protective strip to the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,233, issued Oct. 4, 1983 to E. Bozzacco, describes an elongated set of attachments constructed of highly reflective material. Each attachment is of such a length as to be easily visible, serving as a safety collar to alert automobiles to the presence of the animal, particularly at night. The collar is visible through the links of the reflective attachments. The collar buckles in the normal fashion to secure the both collar and the reflective attachments to the dog.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0117121, published on Aug. 29, 2002, describes a pet collar with a silk sleeve exterior. The sleeve is attached directly to an inner liner, which serves as the collar. The preferred method of attaching the sleeve disclosed is by stitching.
Other patents showing different types of covers for dog collars include U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,024, issued Dec. 4, 2001 to C. Masukawa (decorative collar with an attachment resembling a shirt collar); and International Patent Number WO 97/06672, published Feb. 27, 1997 (fabric tube designed to be fit around dog chain).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a slipcover for dog collars solving the aforementioned problems is desired.